Never give up on what you love
by lunatorresmilly
Summary: "everytime you listen to people who shoot you down you lose your goal, you become vulnerable, you should never give up on what you love! Be a warrior! It's always worth it!"
1. Chapter 1

NEVER GIVE UP ON WHAT YOU LOVE

Chapter one

One upon a time a black girl in search of love, in search of a true emotional life. Her name was Stephanie but all her friends called her Steph, she was a pretty nice girl in a big world, her mom said her that she should be a kick ass surgeon cause she had incredible hands and what characterized her was a natural talent in medicine, she was able to do what her friends weren't able to do and she was the leader of the group. After few years when she graduated in medicine, she left her home and town to go to the most important medical hospital of the country: the Sloan Grey Memorial Hospital in Seattle, she was a strong girl and prepared to all the situations, she knew that from that moment her life would completely changed but she accepted it. The hospital was a beautiful place, in spite of all the patients who were really sick, there were incredible nurses and surgeons who took care of them and reduced their pain with the most innovative surgeries and their qualities, among all the doctors she found the love of her life, a beautiful doctor with green/blue eyes and a big smile on his face, a plastic surgeon and chief of the hospital, at the beginning she was secretly attracted by him but she didn't say anything to anyone, that would be her little secret, she put it in the deep of her heart and tried to not show to her friends cause she didn't want to show her private life and emotions, she was competitive and a thing like that was a weakness for her, she was scared that she would be excluded by all the surgeries for that reason and she wouldn't lose all her sacrifices for a "weakness", the best weakness ever. In a first moment Jackson didn't notice her cause he was too busy for his work, he had to take care of patients and to take care of the hospital so he wasn't focused on the interns but he read their curriculums and he found them very interesting, nothing more than that. Everybody needed inspirations during work and she found her own inspiration in him, he had something that really impressed her, there was something in his manners that reminded her of her kind of man, when she thought of him an intense creep pervaded all her body and she was sure it was love, she couldn't stop to think of him, he was her obsession.


	2. Chapter 2

NEVER GIVE UP ON WHAT YOU LOVE

Chapter one

One upon a time a black girl in search of love, in search of a true emotional life. Her name was Stephanie but all her friends called her Steph, she was a pretty nice girl in a big world, her mom said her that she should be a kick ass surgeon cause she had incredible hands and what characterized her was a natural talent in medicine, she was able to do what her friends weren't able to do and she was the leader of the group. After few years when she graduated in medicine, she left her home and town to go to the most important medical hospital of the country: the Sloan Grey Memorial Hospital in Seattle, she was a strong girl and prepared to all the situations, she knew that from that moment her life would completely changed but she accepted it. The hospital was a beautiful place, in spite of all the patients who were really sick, there were incredible nurses and surgeons who took care of them and reduced their pain with the most innovative surgeries and their qualities, among all the doctors she found the love of her life, a beautiful doctor with green/blue eyes and a big smile on his face, a plastic surgeon and chief of the hospital, at the beginning she was secretly attracted by him but she didn't say anything to anyone, that would be her little secret, she put it in the deep of her heart and tried to not show to her friends cause she didn't want to show her private life and emotions, she was competitive and a thing like that was a weakness for her, she was scared that she would be excluded by all the surgeries for that reason and she wouldn't lose all her sacrifices for a "weakness", the best weakness ever. In a first moment Jackson didn't notice her cause he was too busy for his work, he had to take care of patients and to take care of the hospital so he wasn't focused on the interns but he read their curriculums and he found them very interesting, nothing more than that. Everybody needed inspirations during work and she found her own inspiration in him, he had something that really impressed her, there was something in his manners that reminded her of her kind of man, when she thought of him an intense creep pervaded all her body and she was sure it was love, she couldn't stop to think of him, he was her obsession.

Chapter two

Stephanie was at home when her phone rang for three times, she answered to the call, it was Jo, one of her friends, she wanted to invite her to a party, she said the textual words: "Hello Steph, I'm Jo, I want to invite you to a party at my house, there will be only few people, it's an occasion to know us better and to stay together, please say yes! I'll be very happy if you'll accept my invite!", Steph wasn't an outsider, she loved parties, music, dance and people so she accepted Jo's invite even if she was worried that Jackson would be invited to the party too and they would understand her secret, but she couldn't lose the occasion of her first friends' invite so she started the preparations for the party. She did a shower and put light and brilliant eye make-up on and used for her lips a wonderful shining lip gloss, then she dressed her up in a green shirt and a clinging jeans, she smoothed her hair, she was simply beautiful, it would be great if Jackson would look at her but everything of him was unknown for her. After few hours she went to Jo's house for the party and when Jo saw her she was amazed by her look, Steph was perfect, Jo and Leah complimented her and Steph answered with a big smile, she was more beautiful when she smiled. When Steph had a look around she realized that Jo lied saying that she would invite few people, there were all the interns, the nurses and the surgeons in her house, Alex was with Jackson and they were talking about the party's organization, all around there was a soft music so she could hear their words, Jackson was particularly beautiful that night, he wore a blue shirt and a jeans, the shirt was like the color of his eyes and she noted it. Jo and Leah called her for a help in the kitchen and she went to help them but they honestly didn't want a help, they wanted to know from her why she looked at Jackson in so intense way, she was in trap, what she should do? She couldn't continue to hide her secret, she would explode, so she said to Jo and Leah that she loved him from the first time she saw him and the he didn't know anything about her feelings but she wasn't ready to tell him everything. When Stephanie was talking, Alex went to them and presented Jackson to them so for the first time they looked into each other eyes, it was a short moment but she believed to stay in Paradise, she lost herself in his eyes and that was an incredible sensation, they were both attracted by each other, after the party he only reminded of her, he forgot the rest.


	3. Chapter 3

NEVER GIVE UP ON WHAT YOU LOVE

Chapter one

One upon a time a black girl in search of love, in search of a true emotional life. Her name was Stephanie but all her friends called her Steph, she was a pretty nice girl in a big world, her mom said her that she should be a kick ass surgeon cause she had incredible hands and what characterized her was a natural talent in medicine, she was able to do what her friends weren't able to do and she was the leader of the group. After few years when she graduated in medicine, she left her home and town to go to the most important medical hospital of the country: the Sloan Grey Memorial Hospital in Seattle, she was a strong girl and prepared to all the situations, she knew that from that moment her life would completely changed but she accepted it. The hospital was a beautiful place, in spite of all the patients who were really sick, there were incredible nurses and surgeons who took care of them and reduced their pain with the most innovative surgeries and their qualities, among all the doctors she found the love of her life, a beautiful doctor with green/blue eyes and a big smile on his face, a plastic surgeon and chief of the hospital, at the beginning she was secretly attracted by him but she didn't say anything to anyone, that would be her little secret, she put it in the deep of her heart and tried to not show to her friends cause she didn't want to show her private life and emotions, she was competitive and a thing like that was a weakness for her, she was scared that she would be excluded by all the surgeries for that reason and she wouldn't lose all her sacrifices for a "weakness", the best weakness ever. In a first moment Jackson didn't notice her cause he was too busy for his work, he had to take care of patients and to take care of the hospital so he wasn't focused on the interns but he read their curriculums and he found them very interesting, nothing more than that. Everybody needed inspirations during work and she found her own inspiration in him, he had something that really impressed her, there was something in his manners that reminded her of her kind of man, when she thought of him an intense creep pervaded all her body and she was sure it was love, she couldn't stop to think of him, he was her obsession.

Chapter two

Stephanie was at home when her phone rang for three times, she answered to the call, it was Jo, one of her friends, she wanted to invite her to a party, she said the textual words: "Hello Steph, I'm Jo, I want to invite you to a party at my house, there will be only few people, it's an occasion to know us better and to stay together, please say yes! I'll be very happy if you'll accept my invite!", Steph wasn't an outsider, she loved parties, music, dance and people so she accepted Jo's invite even if she was worried that Jackson would be invited to the party too and they would understand her secret, but she couldn't lose the occasion of her first friends' invite so she started the preparations for the party. She did a shower and put light and brilliant eye make-up on and used for her lips a wonderful shining lip gloss, then she dressed her up in a green shirt and a clinging jeans, she smoothed her hair, she was simply beautiful, it would be great if Jackson would look at her but everything of him was unknown for her. After few hours she went to Jo's house for the party and when Jo saw her she was amazed by her look, Steph was perfect, Jo and Leah complimented her and Steph answered with a big smile, she was more beautiful when she smiled. When Steph had a look around she realized that Jo lied saying that she would invite few people, there were all the interns, the nurses and the surgeons in her house, Alex was with Jackson and they were talking about the party's organization, all around there was a soft music so she could hear their words, Jackson was particularly beautiful that night, he wore a blue shirt and a jeans, the shirt was like the color of his eyes and she noted it. Jo and Leah called her for a help in the kitchen and she went to help them but they honestly didn't want a help, they wanted to know from her why she looked at Jackson in so intense way, she was in trap, what she should do? She couldn't continue to hide her secret, she would explode, so she said to Jo and Leah that she loved him from the first time she saw him and the he didn't know anything about her feelings but she wasn't ready to tell him everything. When Stephanie was talking, Alex went to them and presented Jackson to them so for the first time they looked into each other eyes, it was a short moment but she believed to stay in Paradise, she lost herself in his eyes and that was an incredible sensation, they were both attracted by each other, after the party he only reminded of her, he forgot the rest.

Chapter three

After the party Stephanie was completely tired but happy that Jackson saw her and that Jo and Leah knew her secret, from that night it wasn't a secret, it was a reality and she could scream the she was in love with Jackson from the moon and back, but could she really do it? The answer wasn't so simple cause a part from Jo and Leah no one knew it, however the positive thing was that Jackson returned her sight and was clearly attracted by her, she couldn't believe her eyes, she was too happy to sleep, her heart was beating madly only because of him, but suddenly she fell asleep. The day after the party she went to work, Leah and Jo waited for her and when they saw her coming, they went to her and started talking about last night, doing references to their sight, Steph blushed and confirmed their expectations about her mad love for him. That day was unforgettable, Jackson went to her and not only remembered her name but proposed her to do her first plastic surgery with him, she was an explosion of happiness and immediately said yes to him, he was impressed by her nature. During the surgery he started a conversation with her and at the first she was scared to answer cause her previous teachers taught her to not talk during surgeries, but Jackson continued to talk so she answered to his questions about her life, her studies and her ambitions, he was happy to know that she considered the plastic among her future specializations, time seemed to stop in that room, every time that their eyes crossed she felt the same shudder, when they finished the surgery he complimented with her for her brilliant service and she blushed again. She was without words when Jo and Leah asked her to say something about her first surgery, they didn't know if her silence was because of him or of the surgery but when she said: "I can't forget a so intense sight, a so soft touch!" they understood that she was referring to him.


	4. Chapter 4

NEVER GIVE UP ON WHAT YOU LOVE

Chapter one

One upon a time a black girl in search of love, in search of a true emotional life. Her name was Stephanie but all her friends called her Steph, she was a pretty nice girl in a big world, her mom said her that she should be a kick ass surgeon cause she had incredible hands and what characterized her was a natural talent in medicine, she was able to do what her friends weren't able to do and she was the leader of the group. After few years when she graduated in medicine, she left her home and town to go to the most important medical hospital of the country: the Sloan Grey Memorial Hospital in Seattle, she was a strong girl and prepared to all the situations, she knew that from that moment her life would completely changed but she accepted it. The hospital was a beautiful place, in spite of all the patients who were really sick, there were incredible nurses and surgeons who took care of them and reduced their pain with the most innovative surgeries and their qualities, among all the doctors she found the love of her life, a beautiful doctor with green/blue eyes and a big smile on his face, a plastic surgeon and chief of the hospital, at the beginning she was secretly attracted by him but she didn't say anything to anyone, that would be her little secret, she put it in the deep of her heart and tried to not show to her friends cause she didn't want to show her private life and emotions, she was competitive and a thing like that was a weakness for her, she was scared that she would be excluded by all the surgeries for that reason and she wouldn't lose all her sacrifices for a "weakness", the best weakness ever. In a first moment Jackson didn't notice her cause he was too busy for his work, he had to take care of patients and to take care of the hospital so he wasn't focused on the interns but he read their curriculums and he found them very interesting, nothing more than that. Everybody needed inspirations during work and she found her own inspiration in him, he had something that really impressed her, there was something in his manners that reminded her of her kind of man, when she thought of him an intense creep pervaded all her body and she was sure it was love, she couldn't stop to think of him, he was her obsession.

Chapter two

Stephanie was at home when her phone rang for three times, she answered to the call, it was Jo, one of her friends, she wanted to invite her to a party, she said the textual words: "Hello Steph, I'm Jo, I want to invite you to a party at my house, there will be only few people, it's an occasion to know us better and to stay together, please say yes! I'll be very happy if you'll accept my invite!", Steph wasn't an outsider, she loved parties, music, dance and people so she accepted Jo's invite even if she was worried that Jackson would be invited to the party too and they would understand her secret, but she couldn't lose the occasion of her first friends' invite so she started the preparations for the party. She did a shower and put light and brilliant eye make-up on and used for her lips a wonderful shining lip gloss, then she dressed her up in a green shirt and a clinging jeans, she smoothed her hair, she was simply beautiful, it would be great if Jackson would look at her but everything of him was unknown for her. After few hours she went to Jo's house for the party and when Jo saw her she was amazed by her look, Steph was perfect, Jo and Leah complimented her and Steph answered with a big smile, she was more beautiful when she smiled. When Steph had a look around she realized that Jo lied saying that she would invite few people, there were all the interns, the nurses and the surgeons in her house, Alex was with Jackson and they were talking about the party's organization, all around there was a soft music so she could hear their words, Jackson was particularly beautiful that night, he wore a blue shirt and a jeans, the shirt was like the color of his eyes and she noted it. Jo and Leah called her for a help in the kitchen and she went to help them but they honestly didn't want a help, they wanted to know from her why she looked at Jackson in so intense way, she was in trap, what she should do? She couldn't continue to hide her secret, she would explode, so she said to Jo and Leah that she loved him from the first time she saw him and the he didn't know anything about her feelings but she wasn't ready to tell him everything. When Stephanie was talking, Alex went to them and presented Jackson to them so for the first time they looked into each other eyes, it was a short moment but she believed to stay in Paradise, she lost herself in his eyes and that was an incredible sensation, they were both attracted by each other, after the party he only reminded of her, he forgot the rest.

Chapter three

After the party Stephanie was completely tired but happy that Jackson saw her and that Jo and Leah knew her secret, from that night it wasn't a secret, it was a reality and she could scream the she was in love with Jackson from the moon and back, but could she really do it? The answer wasn't so simple cause a part from Jo and Leah no one knew it, however the positive thing was that Jackson returned her sight and was clearly attracted by her, she couldn't believe her eyes, she was too happy to sleep, her heart was beating madly only because of him, but suddenly she fell asleep. The day after the party she went to work, Leah and Jo waited for her and when they saw her coming, they went to her and started talking about last night, doing references to their sight, Steph blushed and confirmed their expectations about her mad love for him. That day was unforgettable, Jackson went to her and not only remembered her name but proposed her to do her first plastic surgery with him, she was an explosion of happiness and immediately said yes to him, he was impressed by her nature. During the surgery he started a conversation with her and at the first she was scared to answer cause her previous teachers taught her to not talk during surgeries, but Jackson continued to talk so she answered to his questions about her life, her studies and her ambitions, he was happy to know that she considered the plastic among her future specializations, time seemed to stop in that room, every time that their eyes crossed she felt the same shudder, when they finished the surgery he complimented with her for her brilliant service and she blushed again. She was without words when Jo and Leah asked her to say something about her first surgery, they didn't know if her silence was because of him or of the surgery but when she said: "I can't forget a so intense sight, a so soft touch!" they understood that she was referring to him.

Chapter four

"Everything happen for a reason", that was what she thought about her love for him, the real surprise was that he thought exactly like her, they were soul mates, one sight was enough to fall in love for each other, Stephanie never thought to fall in love with someone at work, what's more in another town where she didn't know anyone, she was alone and undefended and she never dreamed anything of that was happening to her but the destiny decided for her and she seemed to second it even if she was scared because she knew that suddenly something would happen and she should to renounce to her love and she wasn't wrong…

Catherine Avery was Jackson's mother, she was a brilliant urologist surgeon but she didn't work at Seattle and she didn't know that her son was in love with Steph, that weren't problems for all the sons whose mothers were normal and pacific, without Catherine's tendency to get onto Jackson's life, Jackson knew that her mom was coming to Seattle that morning so he decided to hide his relationship with Stephanie and to not tell her everything about that, so when Stephanie went to work and looked at him he didn't cross her eyes like usual but tried to avoid her. Initially she didn't understand him so she was very very sad and Jo perceived her, she went near her and wiped away her tears, she behaved like a true friend and Stephanie was very happy and felt herself very lucky to have Jo as friend, they talked about Jackson's behavior that morning and Jo cheered her up saying that for sure it was a simple misunderstanding and that it was happened a million times to her and Alex. Meanwhile Jackson was busy with Catherine, she had a relationship with the general surgeon Richard Webber and she wanted to know from him if her son was in love with someone and what kind of girl was, Richard said her that he was often with Stephanie and they had an impressive chemistry but she refused to accept that her son was in love with an intern so before doing her response about the case she searched for Stephanie. The first intern sighted by Catherine was Leah, she asked her for Stephanie and Leah told her that Stephanie was in ER that morning, when she went to ER she watched a terrible show.


	5. Chapter 5

NEVER GIVE UP ON WHAT YOU LOVE

Chapter one

One upon a time a black girl in search of love, in search of a true emotional life. Her name was Stephanie but all her friends called her Steph, she was a pretty nice girl in a big world, her mom said her that she should be a kick ass surgeon cause she had incredible hands and what characterized her was a natural talent in medicine, she was able to do what her friends weren't able to do and she was the leader of the group. After few years when she graduated in medicine, she left her home and town to go to the most important medical hospital of the country: the Sloan Grey Memorial Hospital in Seattle, she was a strong girl and prepared to all the situations, she knew that from that moment her life would completely changed but she accepted it. The hospital was a beautiful place, in spite of all the patients who were really sick, there were incredible nurses and surgeons who took care of them and reduced their pain with the most innovative surgeries and their qualities, among all the doctors she found the love of her life, a beautiful doctor with green/blue eyes and a big smile on his face, a plastic surgeon and chief of the hospital, at the beginning she was secretly attracted by him but she didn't say anything to anyone, that would be her little secret, she put it in the deep of her heart and tried to not show to her friends cause she didn't want to show her private life and emotions, she was competitive and a thing like that was a weakness for her, she was scared that she would be excluded by all the surgeries for that reason and she wouldn't lose all her sacrifices for a "weakness", the best weakness ever. In a first moment Jackson didn't notice her cause he was too busy for his work, he had to take care of patients and to take care of the hospital so he wasn't focused on the interns but he read their curriculums and he found them very interesting, nothing more than that. Everybody needed inspirations during work and she found her own inspiration in him, he had something that really impressed her, there was something in his manners that reminded her of her kind of man, when she thought of him an intense creep pervaded all her body and she was sure it was love, she couldn't stop to think of him, he was her obsession.

Chapter two

Stephanie was at home when her phone rang for three times, she answered to the call, it was Jo, one of her friends, she wanted to invite her to a party, she said the textual words: "Hello Steph, I'm Jo, I want to invite you to a party at my house, there will be only few people, it's an occasion to know us better and to stay together, please say yes! I'll be very happy if you'll accept my invite!", Steph wasn't an outsider, she loved parties, music, dance and people so she accepted Jo's invite even if she was worried that Jackson would be invited to the party too and they would understand her secret, but she couldn't lose the occasion of her first friends' invite so she started the preparations for the party. She did a shower and put light and brilliant eye make-up on and used for her lips a wonderful shining lip gloss, then she dressed her up in a green shirt and a clinging jeans, she smoothed her hair, she was simply beautiful, it would be great if Jackson would look at her but everything of him was unknown for her. After few hours she went to Jo's house for the party and when Jo saw her she was amazed by her look, Steph was perfect, Jo and Leah complimented her and Steph answered with a big smile, she was more beautiful when she smiled. When Steph had a look around she realized that Jo lied saying that she would invite few people, there were all the interns, the nurses and the surgeons in her house, Alex was with Jackson and they were talking about the party's organization, all around there was a soft music so she could hear their words, Jackson was particularly beautiful that night, he wore a blue shirt and a jeans, the shirt was like the color of his eyes and she noted it. Jo and Leah called her for a help in the kitchen and she went to help them but they honestly didn't want a help, they wanted to know from her why she looked at Jackson in so intense way, she was in trap, what she should do? She couldn't continue to hide her secret, she would explode, so she said to Jo and Leah that she loved him from the first time she saw him and the he didn't know anything about her feelings but she wasn't ready to tell him everything. When Stephanie was talking, Alex went to them and presented Jackson to them so for the first time they looked into each other eyes, it was a short moment but she believed to stay in Paradise, she lost herself in his eyes and that was an incredible sensation, they were both attracted by each other, after the party he only reminded of her, he forgot the rest.

Chapter three

After the party Stephanie was completely tired but happy that Jackson saw her and that Jo and Leah knew her secret, from that night it wasn't a secret, it was a reality and she could scream the she was in love with Jackson from the moon and back, but could she really do it? The answer wasn't so simple cause a part from Jo and Leah no one knew it, however the positive thing was that Jackson returned her sight and was clearly attracted by her, she couldn't believe her eyes, she was too happy to sleep, her heart was beating madly only because of him, but suddenly she fell asleep. The day after the party she went to work, Leah and Jo waited for her and when they saw her coming, they went to her and started talking about last night, doing references to their sight, Steph blushed and confirmed their expectations about her mad love for him. That day was unforgettable, Jackson went to her and not only remembered her name but proposed her to do her first plastic surgery with him, she was an explosion of happiness and immediately said yes to him, he was impressed by her nature. During the surgery he started a conversation with her and at the first she was scared to answer cause her previous teachers taught her to not talk during surgeries, but Jackson continued to talk so she answered to his questions about her life, her studies and her ambitions, he was happy to know that she considered the plastic among her future specializations, time seemed to stop in that room, every time that their eyes crossed she felt the same shudder, when they finished the surgery he complimented with her for her brilliant service and she blushed again. She was without words when Jo and Leah asked her to say something about her first surgery, they didn't know if her silence was because of him or of the surgery but when she said: "I can't forget a so intense sight, a so soft touch!" they understood that she was referring to him.

Chapter four

"Everything happen for a reason", that was what she thought about her love for him, the real surprise was that he thought exactly like her, they were soul mates, one sight was enough to fall in love for each other, Stephanie never thought to fall in love with someone at work, what's more in another town where she didn't know anyone, she was alone and undefended and she never dreamed anything of that was happening to her but the destiny decided for her and she seemed to second it even if she was scared because she knew that suddenly something would happen and she should to renounce to her love and she wasn't wrong…

Catherine Avery was Jackson's mother, she was a brilliant urologist surgeon but she didn't work at Seattle and she didn't know that her son was in love with Steph, that weren't problems for all the sons whose mothers were normal and pacific, without Catherine's tendency to get onto Jackson's life, Jackson knew that her mom was coming to Seattle that morning so he decided to hide his relationship with Stephanie and to not tell her everything about that, so when Stephanie went to work and looked at him he didn't cross her eyes like usual but tried to avoid her. Initially she didn't understand him so she was very very sad and Jo perceived her, she went near her and wiped away her tears, she behaved like a true friend and Stephanie was very happy and felt herself very lucky to have Jo as friend, they talked about Jackson's behavior that morning and Jo cheered her up saying that for sure it was a simple misunderstanding and that it was happened a million times to her and Alex. Meanwhile Jackson was busy with Catherine, she had a relationship with the general surgeon Richard Webber and she wanted to know from him if her son was in love with someone and what kind of girl was, Richard said her that he was often with Stephanie and they had an impressive chemistry but she refused to accept that her son was in love with an intern so before doing her response about the case she searched for Stephanie. The first intern sighted by Catherine was Leah, she asked her for Stephanie and Leah told her that Stephanie was in ER that morning, when she went to ER she watched a terrible show.

Chapter five

A patient was burning and Stephanie was there motionless and frightened, immediately Catherine called her son screaming: " My sweetheart, come here please, there's a man burning in the ER!", when Jackson went to ER and saw his two women there he was confused but he couldn't distract himself and he went to the surgery room with the patient then he would try to know what happened before he arrived. Catherine wasn't angry with Steph but she started to scold her and to ask her personal questions about her private life so Stephanie didn't understand the connection between her private life and the accident but when she remembered Caterine's call and Jackson's arrive she understood everything, she was Jackson's mom and she would never forget her poor figure in ER, it was all up with her, everything she could do it would never change the bad idea of her that Catherine had from that moment to the eternity. After the surgery Jackson went to her mom, who previously disposed of Stephanie calling her a loser who would never be with her baby who according to her would deserve the best and for sure she wasn't the best, Catherine didn't say anything of that to Jackson but she limited herself to say that Stephanie wasn't the right match for him and that she felt alone to Boston so she wanted her son near to her, in a first moment Jackson tried to resist to her temptations and said that she should ask Richard to come with her but when she started to cry he decided to go with her, it was a very sufferer decision and he didn't know yet how to tell it to Steph and if he should do it, probably it was better not say her anything and leave her alone, free to start a new life without his problems, he left her silently but with a broken heart.


	6. Chapter 6

NEVER GIVE UP ON WHAT YOU LOVE

Chapter one

One upon a time a black girl in search of love, in search of a true emotional life. Her name was Stephanie but all her friends called her Steph, she was a pretty nice girl in a big world, her mom said her that she should be a kick ass surgeon cause she had incredible hands and what characterized her was a natural talent in medicine, she was able to do what her friends weren't able to do and she was the leader of the group. After few years when she graduated in medicine, she left her home and town to go to the most important medical hospital of the country: the Sloan Grey Memorial Hospital in Seattle, she was a strong girl and prepared to all the situations, she knew that from that moment her life would completely changed but she accepted it. The hospital was a beautiful place, in spite of all the patients who were really sick, there were incredible nurses and surgeons who took care of them and reduced their pain with the most innovative surgeries and their qualities, among all the doctors she found the love of her life, a beautiful doctor with green/blue eyes and a big smile on his face, a plastic surgeon and chief of the hospital, at the beginning she was secretly attracted by him but she didn't say anything to anyone, that would be her little secret, she put it in the deep of her heart and tried to not show to her friends cause she didn't want to show her private life and emotions, she was competitive and a thing like that was a weakness for her, she was scared that she would be excluded by all the surgeries for that reason and she wouldn't lose all her sacrifices for a "weakness", the best weakness ever. In a first moment Jackson didn't notice her cause he was too busy for his work, he had to take care of patients and to take care of the hospital so he wasn't focused on the interns but he read their curriculums and he found them very interesting, nothing more than that. Everybody needed inspirations during work and she found her own inspiration in him, he had something that really impressed her, there was something in his manners that reminded her of her kind of man, when she thought of him an intense creep pervaded all her body and she was sure it was love, she couldn't stop to think of him, he was her obsession.

Chapter two

Stephanie was at home when her phone rang for three times, she answered to the call, it was Jo, one of her friends, she wanted to invite her to a party, she said the textual words: "Hello Steph, I'm Jo, I want to invite you to a party at my house, there will be only few people, it's an occasion to know us better and to stay together, please say yes! I'll be very happy if you'll accept my invite!", Steph wasn't an outsider, she loved parties, music, dance and people so she accepted Jo's invite even if she was worried that Jackson would be invited to the party too and they would understand her secret, but she couldn't lose the occasion of her first friends' invite so she started the preparations for the party. She did a shower and put light and brilliant eye make-up on and used for her lips a wonderful shining lip gloss, then she dressed her up in a green shirt and a clinging jeans, she smoothed her hair, she was simply beautiful, it would be great if Jackson would look at her but everything of him was unknown for her. After few hours she went to Jo's house for the party and when Jo saw her she was amazed by her look, Steph was perfect, Jo and Leah complimented her and Steph answered with a big smile, she was more beautiful when she smiled. When Steph had a look around she realized that Jo lied saying that she would invite few people, there were all the interns, the nurses and the surgeons in her house, Alex was with Jackson and they were talking about the party's organization, all around there was a soft music so she could hear their words, Jackson was particularly beautiful that night, he wore a blue shirt and a jeans, the shirt was like the color of his eyes and she noted it. Jo and Leah called her for a help in the kitchen and she went to help them but they honestly didn't want a help, they wanted to know from her why she looked at Jackson in so intense way, she was in trap, what she should do? She couldn't continue to hide her secret, she would explode, so she said to Jo and Leah that she loved him from the first time she saw him and the he didn't know anything about her feelings but she wasn't ready to tell him everything. When Stephanie was talking, Alex went to them and presented Jackson to them so for the first time they looked into each other eyes, it was a short moment but she believed to stay in Paradise, she lost herself in his eyes and that was an incredible sensation, they were both attracted by each other, after the party he only reminded of her, he forgot the rest.

Chapter three

After the party Stephanie was completely tired but happy that Jackson saw her and that Jo and Leah knew her secret, from that night it wasn't a secret, it was a reality and she could scream the she was in love with Jackson from the moon and back, but could she really do it? The answer wasn't so simple cause a part from Jo and Leah no one knew it, however the positive thing was that Jackson returned her sight and was clearly attracted by her, she couldn't believe her eyes, she was too happy to sleep, her heart was beating madly only because of him, but suddenly she fell asleep. The day after the party she went to work, Leah and Jo waited for her and when they saw her coming, they went to her and started talking about last night, doing references to their sight, Steph blushed and confirmed their expectations about her mad love for him. That day was unforgettable, Jackson went to her and not only remembered her name but proposed her to do her first plastic surgery with him, she was an explosion of happiness and immediately said yes to him, he was impressed by her nature. During the surgery he started a conversation with her and at the first she was scared to answer cause her previous teachers taught her to not talk during surgeries, but Jackson continued to talk so she answered to his questions about her life, her studies and her ambitions, he was happy to know that she considered the plastic among her future specializations, time seemed to stop in that room, every time that their eyes crossed she felt the same shudder, when they finished the surgery he complimented with her for her brilliant service and she blushed again. She was without words when Jo and Leah asked her to say something about her first surgery, they didn't know if her silence was because of him or of the surgery but when she said: "I can't forget a so intense sight, a so soft touch!" they understood that she was referring to him.

Chapter four

"Everything happen for a reason", that was what she thought about her love for him, the real surprise was that he thought exactly like her, they were soul mates, one sight was enough to fall in love for each other, Stephanie never thought to fall in love with someone at work, what's more in another town where she didn't know anyone, she was alone and undefended and she never dreamed anything of that was happening to her but the destiny decided for her and she seemed to second it even if she was scared because she knew that suddenly something would happen and she should to renounce to her love and she wasn't wrong…

Catherine Avery was Jackson's mother, she was a brilliant urologist surgeon but she didn't work at Seattle and she didn't know that her son was in love with Steph, that weren't problems for all the sons whose mothers were normal and pacific, without Catherine's tendency to get onto Jackson's life, Jackson knew that her mom was coming to Seattle that morning so he decided to hide his relationship with Stephanie and to not tell her everything about that, so when Stephanie went to work and looked at him he didn't cross her eyes like usual but tried to avoid her. Initially she didn't understand him so she was very very sad and Jo perceived her, she went near her and wiped away her tears, she behaved like a true friend and Stephanie was very happy and felt herself very lucky to have Jo as friend, they talked about Jackson's behavior that morning and Jo cheered her up saying that for sure it was a simple misunderstanding and that it was happened a million times to her and Alex. Meanwhile Jackson was busy with Catherine, she had a relationship with the general surgeon Richard Webber and she wanted to know from him if her son was in love with someone and what kind of girl was, Richard said her that he was often with Stephanie and they had an impressive chemistry but she refused to accept that her son was in love with an intern so before doing her response about the case she searched for Stephanie. The first intern sighted by Catherine was Leah, she asked her for Stephanie and Leah told her that Stephanie was in ER that morning, when she went to ER she watched a terrible show.

Chapter five

A patient was burning and Stephanie was there motionless and frightened, immediately Catherine called her son screaming: " My sweetheart, come here please, there's a man burning in the ER!", when Jackson went to ER and saw his two women there he was confused but he couldn't distract himself and he went to the surgery room with the patient then he would try to know what happened before he arrived. Catherine wasn't angry with Steph but she started to scold her and to ask her personal questions about her private life so Stephanie didn't understand the connection between her private life and the accident but when she remembered Caterine's call and Jackson's arrive she understood everything, she was Jackson's mom and she would never forget her poor figure in ER, it was all up with her, everything she could do it would never change the bad idea of her that Catherine had from that moment to the eternity. After the surgery Jackson went to her mom, who previously disposed of Stephanie calling her a loser who would never be with her baby who according to her would deserve the best and for sure she wasn't the best, Catherine didn't say anything of that to Jackson but she limited herself to say that Stephanie wasn't the right match for him and that she felt alone to Boston so she wanted her son near to her, in a first moment Jackson tried to resist to her temptations and said that she should ask Richard to come with her but when she started to cry he decided to go with her, it was a very sufferer decision and he didn't know yet how to tell it to Steph and if he should do it, probably it was better not say her anything and leave her alone, free to start a new life without his problems, he left her silently but with a broken heart.

Chapter six

A week passed since he left her apparently without reasons, she couldn't find peace, she was angry with him and with the destiny, why two people should fall in love and then everything should disappear? She couldn't stop cry and every time she forced herself to understand him she couldn't find a real reason a part from her mother but it wasn't a good explanation for the brutal way he left her so she cried again. Jackson called her for three times but she rejected all his calls, she was angry and frustrated, everyone at work noticed her bad mood, Jo and Leah initially played down the thing but then they talked with her about the situation, they were convinced that Jackson was the main responsible for that. When Stephanie start talking and crying during the story of what happened to her, they studied her face and all they could see was an affected misery and an incredible lack left by Jackson in the deep of her heart, what they should do for her? Was there a remedy for a broken heart? The only thing they could do was stay near to her and cheer her up as usual but only her should know the remedy for her situation, she knew it, she knew that she should listen to her heart and accept all the answer but for pride she didn't do it yet, she didn't recall him, why love was so difficult? She wasn't the kind of girl who would follow her boyfriend all around the world but for him she was ready to do everything, dying too if it was necessary, she was clearly in love with Jackson and was scared to mistake and to lose him forever, if something wrong would happened to him she would never forget herself for being so stupid, she couldn't lose the love of her life, so she made an important decision, she would go to Boston in search of him cause it was clear that his mom, who hated her, brought him with her away from Steph, she planned everything to the last detail, she should go to him the following day and at work Jo and Leah would replace her and if something would going wrong at work she wouldn't worry about that cause the only thing she really cared about was him, she was crazy, she was a warrior and neither Catherine should stop her, the love for Jackson gave her an impressive force and pushed her doing things she never imagined to do, she was ready to go!


	7. Chapter 7

NEVER GIVE UP ON WHAT YOU LOVE

Chapter one

One upon a time a black girl in search of love, in search of a true emotional life. Her name was Stephanie but all her friends called her Steph, she was a pretty nice girl in a big world, her mom said her that she should be a kick ass surgeon cause she had incredible hands and what characterized her was a natural talent in medicine, she was able to do what her friends weren't able to do and she was the leader of the group. After few years when she graduated in medicine, she left her home and town to go to the most important medical hospital of the country: the Sloan Grey Memorial Hospital in Seattle, she was a strong girl and prepared to all the situations, she knew that from that moment her life would completely changed but she accepted it. The hospital was a beautiful place, in spite of all the patients who were really sick, there were incredible nurses and surgeons who took care of them and reduced their pain with the most innovative surgeries and their qualities, among all the doctors she found the love of her life, a beautiful doctor with green/blue eyes and a big smile on his face, a plastic surgeon and chief of the hospital, at the beginning she was secretly attracted by him but she didn't say anything to anyone, that would be her little secret, she put it in the deep of her heart and tried to not show to her friends cause she didn't want to show her private life and emotions, she was competitive and a thing like that was a weakness for her, she was scared that she would be excluded by all the surgeries for that reason and she wouldn't lose all her sacrifices for a "weakness", the best weakness ever. In a first moment Jackson didn't notice her cause he was too busy for his work, he had to take care of patients and to take care of the hospital so he wasn't focused on the interns but he read their curriculums and he found them very interesting, nothing more than that. Everybody needed inspirations during work and she found her own inspiration in him, he had something that really impressed her, there was something in his manners that reminded her of her kind of man, when she thought of him an intense creep pervaded all her body and she was sure it was love, she couldn't stop to think of him, he was her obsession.

Chapter two

Stephanie was at home when her phone rang for three times, she answered to the call, it was Jo, one of her friends, she wanted to invite her to a party, she said the textual words: "Hello Steph, I'm Jo, I want to invite you to a party at my house, there will be only few people, it's an occasion to know us better and to stay together, please say yes! I'll be very happy if you'll accept my invite!", Steph wasn't an outsider, she loved parties, music, dance and people so she accepted Jo's invite even if she was worried that Jackson would be invited to the party too and they would understand her secret, but she couldn't lose the occasion of her first friends' invite so she started the preparations for the party. She did a shower and put light and brilliant eye make-up on and used for her lips a wonderful shining lip gloss, then she dressed her up in a green shirt and a clinging jeans, she smoothed her hair, she was simply beautiful, it would be great if Jackson would look at her but everything of him was unknown for her. After few hours she went to Jo's house for the party and when Jo saw her she was amazed by her look, Steph was perfect, Jo and Leah complimented her and Steph answered with a big smile, she was more beautiful when she smiled. When Steph had a look around she realized that Jo lied saying that she would invite few people, there were all the interns, the nurses and the surgeons in her house, Alex was with Jackson and they were talking about the party's organization, all around there was a soft music so she could hear their words, Jackson was particularly beautiful that night, he wore a blue shirt and a jeans, the shirt was like the color of his eyes and she noted it. Jo and Leah called her for a help in the kitchen and she went to help them but they honestly didn't want a help, they wanted to know from her why she looked at Jackson in so intense way, she was in trap, what she should do? She couldn't continue to hide her secret, she would explode, so she said to Jo and Leah that she loved him from the first time she saw him and the he didn't know anything about her feelings but she wasn't ready to tell him everything. When Stephanie was talking, Alex went to them and presented Jackson to them so for the first time they looked into each other eyes, it was a short moment but she believed to stay in Paradise, she lost herself in his eyes and that was an incredible sensation, they were both attracted by each other, after the party he only reminded of her, he forgot the rest.

Chapter three

After the party Stephanie was completely tired but happy that Jackson saw her and that Jo and Leah knew her secret, from that night it wasn't a secret, it was a reality and she could scream the she was in love with Jackson from the moon and back, but could she really do it? The answer wasn't so simple cause a part from Jo and Leah no one knew it, however the positive thing was that Jackson returned her sight and was clearly attracted by her, she couldn't believe her eyes, she was too happy to sleep, her heart was beating madly only because of him, but suddenly she fell asleep. The day after the party she went to work, Leah and Jo waited for her and when they saw her coming, they went to her and started talking about last night, doing references to their sight, Steph blushed and confirmed their expectations about her mad love for him. That day was unforgettable, Jackson went to her and not only remembered her name but proposed her to do her first plastic surgery with him, she was an explosion of happiness and immediately said yes to him, he was impressed by her nature. During the surgery he started a conversation with her and at the first she was scared to answer cause her previous teachers taught her to not talk during surgeries, but Jackson continued to talk so she answered to his questions about her life, her studies and her ambitions, he was happy to know that she considered the plastic among her future specializations, time seemed to stop in that room, every time that their eyes crossed she felt the same shudder, when they finished the surgery he complimented with her for her brilliant service and she blushed again. She was without words when Jo and Leah asked her to say something about her first surgery, they didn't know if her silence was because of him or of the surgery but when she said: "I can't forget a so intense sight, a so soft touch!" they understood that she was referring to him.

Chapter four

"Everything happen for a reason", that was what she thought about her love for him, the real surprise was that he thought exactly like her, they were soul mates, one sight was enough to fall in love for each other, Stephanie never thought to fall in love with someone at work, what's more in another town where she didn't know anyone, she was alone and undefended and she never dreamed anything of that was happening to her but the destiny decided for her and she seemed to second it even if she was scared because she knew that suddenly something would happen and she should to renounce to her love and she wasn't wrong…

Catherine Avery was Jackson's mother, she was a brilliant urologist surgeon but she didn't work at Seattle and she didn't know that her son was in love with Steph, that weren't problems for all the sons whose mothers were normal and pacific, without Catherine's tendency to get onto Jackson's life, Jackson knew that her mom was coming to Seattle that morning so he decided to hide his relationship with Stephanie and to not tell her everything about that, so when Stephanie went to work and looked at him he didn't cross her eyes like usual but tried to avoid her. Initially she didn't understand him so she was very very sad and Jo perceived her, she went near her and wiped away her tears, she behaved like a true friend and Stephanie was very happy and felt herself very lucky to have Jo as friend, they talked about Jackson's behavior that morning and Jo cheered her up saying that for sure it was a simple misunderstanding and that it was happened a million times to her and Alex. Meanwhile Jackson was busy with Catherine, she had a relationship with the general surgeon Richard Webber and she wanted to know from him if her son was in love with someone and what kind of girl was, Richard said her that he was often with Stephanie and they had an impressive chemistry but she refused to accept that her son was in love with an intern so before doing her response about the case she searched for Stephanie. The first intern sighted by Catherine was Leah, she asked her for Stephanie and Leah told her that Stephanie was in ER that morning, when she went to ER she watched a terrible show.

Chapter five

A patient was burning and Stephanie was there motionless and frightened, immediately Catherine called her son screaming: " My sweetheart, come here please, there's a man burning in the ER!", when Jackson went to ER and saw his two women there he was confused but he couldn't distract himself and he went to the surgery room with the patient then he would try to know what happened before he arrived. Catherine wasn't angry with Steph but she started to scold her and to ask her personal questions about her private life so Stephanie didn't understand the connection between her private life and the accident but when she remembered Caterine's call and Jackson's arrive she understood everything, she was Jackson's mom and she would never forget her poor figure in ER, it was all up with her, everything she could do it would never change the bad idea of her that Catherine had from that moment to the eternity. After the surgery Jackson went to her mom, who previously disposed of Stephanie calling her a loser who would never be with her baby who according to her would deserve the best and for sure she wasn't the best, Catherine didn't say anything of that to Jackson but she limited herself to say that Stephanie wasn't the right match for him and that she felt alone to Boston so she wanted her son near to her, in a first moment Jackson tried to resist to her temptations and said that she should ask Richard to come with her but when she started to cry he decided to go with her, it was a very sufferer decision and he didn't know yet how to tell it to Steph and if he should do it, probably it was better not say her anything and leave her alone, free to start a new life without his problems, he left her silently but with a broken heart.

Chapter six

A week passed since he left her apparently without reasons, she couldn't find peace, she was angry with him and with the destiny, why two people should fall in love and then everything should disappear? She couldn't stop cry and every time she forced herself to understand him she couldn't find a real reason a part from her mother but it wasn't a good explanation for the brutal way he left her so she cried again. Jackson called her for three times but she rejected all his calls, she was angry and frustrated, everyone at work noticed her bad mood, Jo and Leah initially played down the thing but then they talked with her about the situation, they were convinced that Jackson was the main responsible for that. When Stephanie start talking and crying during the story of what happened to her, they studied her face and all they could see was an affected misery and an incredible lack left by Jackson in the deep of her heart, what they should do for her? Was there a remedy for a broken heart? The only thing they could do was stay near to her and cheer her up as usual but only her should know the remedy for her situation, she knew it, she knew that she should listen to her heart and accept all the answer but for pride she didn't do it yet, she didn't recall him, why love was so difficult? She wasn't the kind of girl who would follow her boyfriend all around the world but for him she was ready to do everything, dying too if it was necessary, she was clearly in love with Jackson and was scared to mistake and to lose him forever, if something wrong would happened to him she would never forget herself for being so stupid, she couldn't lose the love of her life, so she made an important decision, she would go to Boston in search of him cause it was clear that his mom, who hated her, brought him with her away from Steph, she planned everything to the last detail, she should go to him the following day and at work Jo and Leah would replace her and if something would going wrong at work she wouldn't worry about that cause the only thing she really cared about was him, she was crazy, she was a warrior and neither Catherine should stop her, the love for Jackson gave her an impressive force and pushed her doing things she never imagined to do, she was ready to go!

Chapter seven

"Welcome to Boston" was the sign at the airport which made her realize that she was finally arrived, her heart was beating so hard and she was so happy and scared at the same time, she was meeting Jackson's mother and she was making him a surprise but what would happen if he wouldn't like it? And how she would present herself to Catherine Avery? She was only an intern, she was new in Boston and she didn't have idea of where they were but she was convinced to find him and to meet his mom. She went to the hospital of Boston to find searching for the urologist Avery but at the call service they were diffident about the fact that a woman needed the urologist, she was ill at ease and she couldn't say more words for the embarrassment but suddenly Jackson, who was here because her mother want him to move there, recognized her and saved her from that awkward situation, he wanted to know the reason why she was at Boston and she didn't say himanything, he was anxious to say her that her mom dragged him away from her and so many other things but Stephanie started the discussion saying that she was at Boston because she didn't want to lose him and that she knew that she made a very bad impression to Catherine so she went to Boston also to explain to Catherine that she wasn't what her thought she was but she was a very better person, she was in love with her son, a love that brought her to him from Seattle to Boston without any change of mind but only with the desire of being with him whatever the cost, Jackson was really surprised by her words and he didn't say anything but kissed her with passion, they were united again, it was marvelous, she fought for him and won the best prize ever: the love, everything seemed to go well except the Catherine's thing, when she left the surgery room she saw them kissing and went to them, she was asking to Stephanie how she went there and above all why she did it but Jackson advanced her words and explained her what happened without omitting the details, they were finally free, Catherine blessed their love and learned another lesson in her life: to not intrude upon Jackson's privacy, at least she would try it but what was really important was that Stephanie listened to the voice of her heart, the voiced that always said her to never give up on what she loved!


	8. Chapter 8

NEVER GIVE UP ON WHAT YOU LOVE

Chapter one

One upon a time a black girl in search of love, in search of a true emotional life. Her name was Stephanie but all her friends called her Steph, she was a pretty nice girl in a big world, her mom said her that she should be a kick ass surgeon cause she had incredible hands and what characterized her was a natural talent in medicine, she was able to do what her friends weren't able to do and she was the leader of the group. After few years when she graduated in medicine, she left her home and town to go to the most important medical hospital of the country: the Sloan Grey Memorial Hospital in Seattle, she was a strong girl and prepared to all the situations, she knew that from that moment her life would completely changed but she accepted it. The hospital was a beautiful place, in spite of all the patients who were really sick, there were incredible nurses and surgeons who took care of them and reduced their pain with the most innovative surgeries and their qualities, among all the doctors she found the love of her life, a beautiful doctor with green/blue eyes and a big smile on his face, a plastic surgeon and chief of the hospital, at the beginning she was secretly attracted by him but she didn't say anything to anyone, that would be her little secret, she put it in the deep of her heart and tried to not show to her friends cause she didn't want to show her private life and emotions, she was competitive and a thing like that was a weakness for her, she was scared that she would be excluded by all the surgeries for that reason and she wouldn't lose all her sacrifices for a "weakness", the best weakness ever. In a first moment Jackson didn't notice her cause he was too busy for his work, he had to take care of patients and to take care of the hospital so he wasn't focused on the interns but he read their curriculums and he found them very interesting, nothing more than that. Everybody needed inspirations during work and she found her own inspiration in him, he had something that really impressed her, there was something in his manners that reminded her of her kind of man, when she thought of him an intense creep pervaded all her body and she was sure it was love, she couldn't stop to think of him, he was her obsession.

Chapter two

Stephanie was at home when her phone rang for three times, she answered to the call, it was Jo, one of her friends, she wanted to invite her to a party, she said the textual words: "Hello Steph, I'm Jo, I want to invite you to a party at my house, there will be only few people, it's an occasion to know us better and to stay together, please say yes! I'll be very happy if you'll accept my invite!", Steph wasn't an outsider, she loved parties, music, dance and people so she accepted Jo's invite even if she was worried that Jackson would be invited to the party too and they would understand her secret, but she couldn't lose the occasion of her first friends' invite so she started the preparations for the party. She did a shower and put light and brilliant eye make-up on and used for her lips a wonderful shining lip gloss, then she dressed her up in a green shirt and a clinging jeans, she smoothed her hair, she was simply beautiful, it would be great if Jackson would look at her but everything of him was unknown for her. After few hours she went to Jo's house for the party and when Jo saw her she was amazed by her look, Steph was perfect, Jo and Leah complimented her and Steph answered with a big smile, she was more beautiful when she smiled. When Steph had a look around she realized that Jo lied saying that she would invite few people, there were all the interns, the nurses and the surgeons in her house, Alex was with Jackson and they were talking about the party's organization, all around there was a soft music so she could hear their words, Jackson was particularly beautiful that night, he wore a blue shirt and a jeans, the shirt was like the color of his eyes and she noted it. Jo and Leah called her for a help in the kitchen and she went to help them but they honestly didn't want a help, they wanted to know from her why she looked at Jackson in so intense way, she was in trap, what she should do? She couldn't continue to hide her secret, she would explode, so she said to Jo and Leah that she loved him from the first time she saw him and the he didn't know anything about her feelings but she wasn't ready to tell him everything. When Stephanie was talking, Alex went to them and presented Jackson to them so for the first time they looked into each other eyes, it was a short moment but she believed to stay in Paradise, she lost herself in his eyes and that was an incredible sensation, they were both attracted by each other, after the party he only reminded of her, he forgot the rest.

Chapter three

After the party Stephanie was completely tired but happy that Jackson saw her and that Jo and Leah knew her secret, from that night it wasn't a secret, it was a reality and she could scream the she was in love with Jackson from the moon and back, but could she really do it? The answer wasn't so simple cause a part from Jo and Leah no one knew it, however the positive thing was that Jackson returned her sight and was clearly attracted by her, she couldn't believe her eyes, she was too happy to sleep, her heart was beating madly only because of him, but suddenly she fell asleep. The day after the party she went to work, Leah and Jo waited for her and when they saw her coming, they went to her and started talking about last night, doing references to their sight, Steph blushed and confirmed their expectations about her mad love for him. That day was unforgettable, Jackson went to her and not only remembered her name but proposed her to do her first plastic surgery with him, she was an explosion of happiness and immediately said yes to him, he was impressed by her nature. During the surgery he started a conversation with her and at the first she was scared to answer cause her previous teachers taught her to not talk during surgeries, but Jackson continued to talk so she answered to his questions about her life, her studies and her ambitions, he was happy to know that she considered the plastic among her future specializations, time seemed to stop in that room, every time that their eyes crossed she felt the same shudder, when they finished the surgery he complimented with her for her brilliant service and she blushed again. She was without words when Jo and Leah asked her to say something about her first surgery, they didn't know if her silence was because of him or of the surgery but when she said: "I can't forget a so intense sight, a so soft touch!" they understood that she was referring to him.

Chapter four

"Everything happen for a reason", that was what she thought about her love for him, the real surprise was that he thought exactly like her, they were soul mates, one sight was enough to fall in love for each other, Stephanie never thought to fall in love with someone at work, what's more in another town where she didn't know anyone, she was alone and undefended and she never dreamed anything of that was happening to her but the destiny decided for her and she seemed to second it even if she was scared because she knew that suddenly something would happen and she should to renounce to her love and she wasn't wrong…

Catherine Avery was Jackson's mother, she was a brilliant urologist surgeon but she didn't work at Seattle and she didn't know that her son was in love with Steph, that weren't problems for all the sons whose mothers were normal and pacific, without Catherine's tendency to get onto Jackson's life, Jackson knew that her mom was coming to Seattle that morning so he decided to hide his relationship with Stephanie and to not tell her everything about that, so when Stephanie went to work and looked at him he didn't cross her eyes like usual but tried to avoid her. Initially she didn't understand him so she was very very sad and Jo perceived her, she went near her and wiped away her tears, she behaved like a true friend and Stephanie was very happy and felt herself very lucky to have Jo as friend, they talked about Jackson's behavior that morning and Jo cheered her up saying that for sure it was a simple misunderstanding and that it was happened a million times to her and Alex. Meanwhile Jackson was busy with Catherine, she had a relationship with the general surgeon Richard Webber and she wanted to know from him if her son was in love with someone and what kind of girl was, Richard said her that he was often with Stephanie and they had an impressive chemistry but she refused to accept that her son was in love with an intern so before doing her response about the case she searched for Stephanie. The first intern sighted by Catherine was Leah, she asked her for Stephanie and Leah told her that Stephanie was in ER that morning, when she went to ER she watched a terrible show.

Chapter five

A patient was burning and Stephanie was there motionless and frightened, immediately Catherine called her son screaming: " My sweetheart, come here please, there's a man burning in the ER!", when Jackson went to ER and saw his two women there he was confused but he couldn't distract himself and he went to the surgery room with the patient then he would try to know what happened before he arrived. Catherine wasn't angry with Steph but she started to scold her and to ask her personal questions about her private life so Stephanie didn't understand the connection between her private life and the accident but when she remembered Caterine's call and Jackson's arrive she understood everything, she was Jackson's mom and she would never forget her poor figure in ER, it was all up with her, everything she could do it would never change the bad idea of her that Catherine had from that moment to the eternity. After the surgery Jackson went to her mom, who previously disposed of Stephanie calling her a loser who would never be with her baby who according to her would deserve the best and for sure she wasn't the best, Catherine didn't say anything of that to Jackson but she limited herself to say that Stephanie wasn't the right match for him and that she felt alone to Boston so she wanted her son near to her, in a first moment Jackson tried to resist to her temptations and said that she should ask Richard to come with her but when she started to cry he decided to go with her, it was a very sufferer decision and he didn't know yet how to tell it to Steph and if he should do it, probably it was better not say her anything and leave her alone, free to start a new life without his problems, he left her silently but with a broken heart.

Chapter six

A week passed since he left her apparently without reasons, she couldn't find peace, she was angry with him and with the destiny, why two people should fall in love and then everything should disappear? She couldn't stop cry and every time she forced herself to understand him she couldn't find a real reason a part from her mother but it wasn't a good explanation for the brutal way he left her so she cried again. Jackson called her for three times but she rejected all his calls, she was angry and frustrated, everyone at work noticed her bad mood, Jo and Leah initially played down the thing but then they talked with her about the situation, they were convinced that Jackson was the main responsible for that. When Stephanie start talking and crying during the story of what happened to her, they studied her face and all they could see was an affected misery and an incredible lack left by Jackson in the deep of her heart, what they should do for her? Was there a remedy for a broken heart? The only thing they could do was stay near to her and cheer her up as usual but only her should know the remedy for her situation, she knew it, she knew that she should listen to her heart and accept all the answer but for pride she didn't do it yet, she didn't recall him, why love was so difficult? She wasn't the kind of girl who would follow her boyfriend all around the world but for him she was ready to do everything, dying too if it was necessary, she was clearly in love with Jackson and was scared to mistake and to lose him forever, if something wrong would happened to him she would never forget herself for being so stupid, she couldn't lose the love of her life, so she made an important decision, she would go to Boston in search of him cause it was clear that his mom, who hated her, brought him with her away from Steph, she planned everything to the last detail, she should go to him the following day and at work Jo and Leah would replace her and if something would going wrong at work she wouldn't worry about that cause the only thing she really cared about was him, she was crazy, she was a warrior and neither Catherine should stop her, the love for Jackson gave her an impressive force and pushed her doing things she never imagined to do, she was ready to go!

Chapter seven

"Welcome to Boston" was the sign at the airport which made her realize that she was finally arrived, her heart was beating so hard and she was so happy and scared at the same time, she was meeting Jackson's mother and she was making him a surprise but what would happen if he wouldn't like it? And how she would present herself to Catherine Avery? She was only an intern, she was new in Boston and she didn't have idea of where they were but she was convinced to find him and to meet his mom. She went to the hospital of Boston to find searching for the urologist Avery but at the call service they were diffident about the fact that a woman needed the urologist, she was ill at ease and she couldn't say more words for the embarrassment but suddenly Jackson, who was here because her mother want him to move there, recognized her and saved her from that awkward situation, he wanted to know the reason why she was at Boston and she didn't say himanything, he was anxious to say her that her mom dragged him away from her and so many other things but Stephanie started the discussion saying that she was at Boston because she didn't want to lose him and that she knew that she made a very bad impression to Catherine so she went to Boston also to explain to Catherine that she wasn't what her thought she was but she was a very better person, she was in love with her son, a love that brought her to him from Seattle to Boston without any change of mind but only with the desire of being with him whatever the cost, Jackson was really surprised by her words and he didn't say anything but kissed her with passion, they were united again, it was marvelous, she fought for him and won the best prize ever: the love, everything seemed to go well except the Catherine's thing, when she left the surgery room she saw them kissing and went to them, she was asking to Stephanie how she went there and above all why she did it but Jackson advanced her words and explained her what happened without omitting the details, they were finally free, Catherine blessed their love and learned another lesson in her life: to not intrude upon Jackson's privacy, at least she would try it but what was really important was that Stephanie listened to the voice of her heart, the voiced that always said her to never give up on what she loved!

Chapter eight

Jackson and Stephanie were so in love with each other and Christmas was coming to Seattle so as tradition there would be the big Christmas party at the hospital, everyone was excited about it and all around the hospital there were Christmas lights and various decorations: santas , reindeers, mistletoe, Jackson was so pretty to put a mistletoe above the door and to kiss her, she smiled and was happy for what she considered the best time of the year. Jo and Leah wanted to know from her what happened with Jackson cause she was changed, she looked more radiant, she answered that everything was going well with Jackson and that the main reason why she was so radiant was the Christmas party, the trio dressed up like elf, they were too funny and they gladdened the heart of the children of the pediatric division, there was joy everywhere in the hospital and Callie, Owen and Arizona sang the Christmas carols, the night of the party was coming and all the surgeons went to prepare for it. Richard invited Catherine to the party and she went it with pleasure cause she loved the party and it was also an occasion to stay with her son and with his lovely girlfriend, she found Stephanie adorable in her red dress and she hugged her in a holy Christmas spirit, everyone was full of joy, it was a night of love and Jackson would never forget his gift, among all the gift there was one that was the most precious: Stephanie, he was grateful to find her and to fall in love with her, all in her reminded him of her soul mate, life gave him many things but Stephanie was the best one, she was the best a man could deserve, her smile was contagious and her presence felt him secure that nobody could divide them and their amazing love.


	9. Chapter 9

NEVER GIVE UP ON WHAT YOU LOVE

Chapter one

One upon a time a black girl in search of love, in search of a true emotional life. Her name was Stephanie but all her friends called her Steph, she was a pretty nice girl in a big world, her mom said her that she should be a kick ass surgeon cause she had incredible hands and what characterized her was a natural talent in medicine, she was able to do what her friends weren't able to do and she was the leader of the group. After few years when she graduated in medicine, she left her home and town to go to the most important medical hospital of the country: the Sloan Grey Memorial Hospital in Seattle, she was a strong girl and prepared to all the situations, she knew that from that moment her life would completely changed but she accepted it. The hospital was a beautiful place, in spite of all the patients who were really sick, there were incredible nurses and surgeons who took care of them and reduced their pain with the most innovative surgeries and their qualities, among all the doctors she found the love of her life, a beautiful doctor with green/blue eyes and a big smile on his face, a plastic surgeon and chief of the hospital, at the beginning she was secretly attracted by him but she didn't say anything to anyone, that would be her little secret, she put it in the deep of her heart and tried to not show to her friends cause she didn't want to show her private life and emotions, she was competitive and a thing like that was a weakness for her, she was scared that she would be excluded by all the surgeries for that reason and she wouldn't lose all her sacrifices for a "weakness", the best weakness ever. In a first moment Jackson didn't notice her cause he was too busy for his work, he had to take care of patients and to take care of the hospital so he wasn't focused on the interns but he read their curriculums and he found them very interesting, nothing more than that. Everybody needed inspirations during work and she found her own inspiration in him, he had something that really impressed her, there was something in his manners that reminded her of her kind of man, when she thought of him an intense creep pervaded all her body and she was sure it was love, she couldn't stop to think of him, he was her obsession.

Chapter two

Stephanie was at home when her phone rang for three times, she answered to the call, it was Jo, one of her friends, she wanted to invite her to a party, she said the textual words: "Hello Steph, I'm Jo, I want to invite you to a party at my house, there will be only few people, it's an occasion to know us better and to stay together, please say yes! I'll be very happy if you'll accept my invite!", Steph wasn't an outsider, she loved parties, music, dance and people so she accepted Jo's invite even if she was worried that Jackson would be invited to the party too and they would understand her secret, but she couldn't lose the occasion of her first friends' invite so she started the preparations for the party. She did a shower and put light and brilliant eye make-up on and used for her lips a wonderful shining lip gloss, then she dressed her up in a green shirt and a clinging jeans, she smoothed her hair, she was simply beautiful, it would be great if Jackson would look at her but everything of him was unknown for her. After few hours she went to Jo's house for the party and when Jo saw her she was amazed by her look, Steph was perfect, Jo and Leah complimented her and Steph answered with a big smile, she was more beautiful when she smiled. When Steph had a look around she realized that Jo lied saying that she would invite few people, there were all the interns, the nurses and the surgeons in her house, Alex was with Jackson and they were talking about the party's organization, all around there was a soft music so she could hear their words, Jackson was particularly beautiful that night, he wore a blue shirt and a jeans, the shirt was like the color of his eyes and she noted it. Jo and Leah called her for a help in the kitchen and she went to help them but they honestly didn't want a help, they wanted to know from her why she looked at Jackson in so intense way, she was in trap, what she should do? She couldn't continue to hide her secret, she would explode, so she said to Jo and Leah that she loved him from the first time she saw him and the he didn't know anything about her feelings but she wasn't ready to tell him everything. When Stephanie was talking, Alex went to them and presented Jackson to them so for the first time they looked into each other eyes, it was a short moment but she believed to stay in Paradise, she lost herself in his eyes and that was an incredible sensation, they were both attracted by each other, after the party he only reminded of her, he forgot the rest.

Chapter three

After the party Stephanie was completely tired but happy that Jackson saw her and that Jo and Leah knew her secret, from that night it wasn't a secret, it was a reality and she could scream the she was in love with Jackson from the moon and back, but could she really do it? The answer wasn't so simple cause a part from Jo and Leah no one knew it, however the positive thing was that Jackson returned her sight and was clearly attracted by her, she couldn't believe her eyes, she was too happy to sleep, her heart was beating madly only because of him, but suddenly she fell asleep. The day after the party she went to work, Leah and Jo waited for her and when they saw her coming, they went to her and started talking about last night, doing references to their sight, Steph blushed and confirmed their expectations about her mad love for him. That day was unforgettable, Jackson went to her and not only remembered her name but proposed her to do her first plastic surgery with him, she was an explosion of happiness and immediately said yes to him, he was impressed by her nature. During the surgery he started a conversation with her and at the first she was scared to answer cause her previous teachers taught her to not talk during surgeries, but Jackson continued to talk so she answered to his questions about her life, her studies and her ambitions, he was happy to know that she considered the plastic among her future specializations, time seemed to stop in that room, every time that their eyes crossed she felt the same shudder, when they finished the surgery he complimented with her for her brilliant service and she blushed again. She was without words when Jo and Leah asked her to say something about her first surgery, they didn't know if her silence was because of him or of the surgery but when she said: "I can't forget a so intense sight, a so soft touch!" they understood that she was referring to him.

Chapter four

"Everything happen for a reason", that was what she thought about her love for him, the real surprise was that he thought exactly like her, they were soul mates, one sight was enough to fall in love for each other, Stephanie never thought to fall in love with someone at work, what's more in another town where she didn't know anyone, she was alone and undefended and she never dreamed anything of that was happening to her but the destiny decided for her and she seemed to second it even if she was scared because she knew that suddenly something would happen and she should to renounce to her love and she wasn't wrong…

Catherine Avery was Jackson's mother, she was a brilliant urologist surgeon but she didn't work at Seattle and she didn't know that her son was in love with Steph, that weren't problems for all the sons whose mothers were normal and pacific, without Catherine's tendency to get onto Jackson's life, Jackson knew that her mom was coming to Seattle that morning so he decided to hide his relationship with Stephanie and to not tell her everything about that, so when Stephanie went to work and looked at him he didn't cross her eyes like usual but tried to avoid her. Initially she didn't understand him so she was very very sad and Jo perceived her, she went near her and wiped away her tears, she behaved like a true friend and Stephanie was very happy and felt herself very lucky to have Jo as friend, they talked about Jackson's behavior that morning and Jo cheered her up saying that for sure it was a simple misunderstanding and that it was happened a million times to her and Alex. Meanwhile Jackson was busy with Catherine, she had a relationship with the general surgeon Richard Webber and she wanted to know from him if her son was in love with someone and what kind of girl was, Richard said her that he was often with Stephanie and they had an impressive chemistry but she refused to accept that her son was in love with an intern so before doing her response about the case she searched for Stephanie. The first intern sighted by Catherine was Leah, she asked her for Stephanie and Leah told her that Stephanie was in ER that morning, when she went to ER she watched a terrible show.

Chapter five

A patient was burning and Stephanie was there motionless and frightened, immediately Catherine called her son screaming: " My sweetheart, come here please, there's a man burning in the ER!", when Jackson went to ER and saw his two women there he was confused but he couldn't distract himself and he went to the surgery room with the patient then he would try to know what happened before he arrived. Catherine wasn't angry with Steph but she started to scold her and to ask her personal questions about her private life so Stephanie didn't understand the connection between her private life and the accident but when she remembered Caterine's call and Jackson's arrive she understood everything, she was Jackson's mom and she would never forget her poor figure in ER, it was all up with her, everything she could do it would never change the bad idea of her that Catherine had from that moment to the eternity. After the surgery Jackson went to her mom, who previously disposed of Stephanie calling her a loser who would never be with her baby who according to her would deserve the best and for sure she wasn't the best, Catherine didn't say anything of that to Jackson but she limited herself to say that Stephanie wasn't the right match for him and that she felt alone to Boston so she wanted her son near to her, in a first moment Jackson tried to resist to her temptations and said that she should ask Richard to come with her but when she started to cry he decided to go with her, it was a very sufferer decision and he didn't know yet how to tell it to Steph and if he should do it, probably it was better not say her anything and leave her alone, free to start a new life without his problems, he left her silently but with a broken heart.

Chapter six

A week passed since he left her apparently without reasons, she couldn't find peace, she was angry with him and with the destiny, why two people should fall in love and then everything should disappear? She couldn't stop cry and every time she forced herself to understand him she couldn't find a real reason a part from her mother but it wasn't a good explanation for the brutal way he left her so she cried again. Jackson called her for three times but she rejected all his calls, she was angry and frustrated, everyone at work noticed her bad mood, Jo and Leah initially played down the thing but then they talked with her about the situation, they were convinced that Jackson was the main responsible for that. When Stephanie start talking and crying during the story of what happened to her, they studied her face and all they could see was an affected misery and an incredible lack left by Jackson in the deep of her heart, what they should do for her? Was there a remedy for a broken heart? The only thing they could do was stay near to her and cheer her up as usual but only her should know the remedy for her situation, she knew it, she knew that she should listen to her heart and accept all the answer but for pride she didn't do it yet, she didn't recall him, why love was so difficult? She wasn't the kind of girl who would follow her boyfriend all around the world but for him she was ready to do everything, dying too if it was necessary, she was clearly in love with Jackson and was scared to mistake and to lose him forever, if something wrong would happened to him she would never forget herself for being so stupid, she couldn't lose the love of her life, so she made an important decision, she would go to Boston in search of him cause it was clear that his mom, who hated her, brought him with her away from Steph, she planned everything to the last detail, she should go to him the following day and at work Jo and Leah would replace her and if something would going wrong at work she wouldn't worry about that cause the only thing she really cared about was him, she was crazy, she was a warrior and neither Catherine should stop her, the love for Jackson gave her an impressive force and pushed her doing things she never imagined to do, she was ready to go!

Chapter seven

"Welcome to Boston" was the sign at the airport which made her realize that she was finally arrived, her heart was beating so hard and she was so happy and scared at the same time, she was meeting Jackson's mother and she was making him a surprise but what would happen if he wouldn't like it? And how she would present herself to Catherine Avery? She was only an intern, she was new in Boston and she didn't have idea of where they were but she was convinced to find him and to meet his mom. She went to the hospital of Boston to find searching for the urologist Avery but at the call service they were diffident about the fact that a woman needed the urologist, she was ill at ease and she couldn't say more words for the embarrassment but suddenly Jackson, who was here because her mother want him to move there, recognized her and saved her from that awkward situation, he wanted to know the reason why she was at Boston and she didn't say himanything, he was anxious to say her that her mom dragged him away from her and so many other things but Stephanie started the discussion saying that she was at Boston because she didn't want to lose him and that she knew that she made a very bad impression to Catherine so she went to Boston also to explain to Catherine that she wasn't what her thought she was but she was a very better person, she was in love with her son, a love that brought her to him from Seattle to Boston without any change of mind but only with the desire of being with him whatever the cost, Jackson was really surprised by her words and he didn't say anything but kissed her with passion, they were united again, it was marvelous, she fought for him and won the best prize ever: the love, everything seemed to go well except the Catherine's thing, when she left the surgery room she saw them kissing and went to them, she was asking to Stephanie how she went there and above all why she did it but Jackson advanced her words and explained her what happened without omitting the details, they were finally free, Catherine blessed their love and learned another lesson in her life: to not intrude upon Jackson's privacy, at least she would try it but what was really important was that Stephanie listened to the voice of her heart, the voiced that always said her to never give up on what she loved!

Chapter eight

Jackson and Stephanie were so in love with each other and Christmas was coming to Seattle so as tradition there would be the big Christmas party at the hospital, everyone was excited about it and all around the hospital there were Christmas lights and various decorations: santas , reindeers, mistletoe, Jackson was so pretty to put a mistletoe above the door and to kiss her, she smiled and was happy for what she considered the best time of the year. Jo and Leah wanted to know from her what happened with Jackson cause she was changed, she looked more radiant, she answered that everything was going well with Jackson and that the main reason why she was so radiant was the Christmas party, the trio dressed up like elf, they were too funny and they gladdened the heart of the children of the pediatric division, there was joy everywhere in the hospital and Callie, Owen and Arizona sang the Christmas carols, the night of the party was coming and all the surgeons went to prepare for it. Richard invited Catherine to the party and she went it with pleasure cause she loved the party and it was also an occasion to stay with her son and with his lovely girlfriend, she found Stephanie adorable in her red dress and she hugged her in a holy Christmas spirit, everyone was full of joy, it was a night of love and Jackson would never forget his gift, among all the gift there was one that was the most precious: Stephanie, he was grateful to find her and to fall in love with her, all in her reminded him of her soul mate, life gave him many things but Stephanie was the best one, she was the best a man could deserve, her smile was contagious and her presence felt him secure that nobody could divide them and their amazing love.

Chapter nine

After the Christmas party Jackson decided to bring her to his home, she was so excited to go to Jackson's house, that night was fantastic but the best was yet to coming. When they were in Jackson's car he put on the radio and a melodious Christmas song was the background of that magic moment, she was a little bit embarrassed cause that was the first time she was going to his house and of course that was the first time she was in his car, Jackson was a real gentleman, he put Stephanie at ease doing compliments to her and staring at her so intensively that when the car was at a crossroad his distraction caused an accident. Stephanie was really scared and she was petrified with fear that Jackson was injured, she felt guilty for the accident, the first thing she did was verifying Jackson's status and he seemed not injured, she was crying for the fear and he kissed her to reassure her about his condition, that night something extraordinary happened, they understood how much they cared for each other, Jackson was surprised by Stephanie's reaction and he instinctively kissed her, his body preceded his mind, he was deeply in love with her, as much as him Stephanie was surprised by herself, she never loved so much a man before Jackson, he made her doing unimaginable things, she went to Boston only for him risking her work and now she was crying like a stupid girl for his boyfriend without any medical clearness, the beauty of their relationship was that they felt the same thing at the same time, it seemed that they knew each other from eternity, the persistence of Stephanie who fought for him at first with Catherine and then with herself was the real secret of their love. Jackson's car was a little bit damaged but he said her that the following day he would go to the car body repairer and the car would become new, Stephanie loved the way he talked to her, so reassuring, she was lucky to have a man like Jackson on her side. Then they went at Jackson's home, it was a beautiful residence mansion in a peaceful neighborhood, he simply looked at her and started kissing her so intimately, she was totally focused on him and forgot about the entire world, it was the prelude of something wonderful.


	10. Chapter 10

NEVER GIVE UP ON WHAT YOU LOVE

Chapter one

One upon a time a black girl in search of love, in search of a true emotional life. Her name was Stephanie but all her friends called her Steph, she was a pretty nice girl in a big world, her mom said her that she should be a kick ass surgeon cause she had incredible hands and what characterized her was a natural talent in medicine, she was able to do what her friends weren't able to do and she was the leader of the group. After few years when she graduated in medicine, she left her home and town to go to the most important medical hospital of the country: the Sloan Grey Memorial Hospital in Seattle, she was a strong girl and prepared to all the situations, she knew that from that moment her life would completely changed but she accepted it. The hospital was a beautiful place, in spite of all the patients who were really sick, there were incredible nurses and surgeons who took care of them and reduced their pain with the most innovative surgeries and their qualities, among all the doctors she found the love of her life, a beautiful doctor with green/blue eyes and a big smile on his face, a plastic surgeon and chief of the hospital, at the beginning she was secretly attracted by him but she didn't say anything to anyone, that would be her little secret, she put it in the deep of her heart and tried to not show to her friends cause she didn't want to show her private life and emotions, she was competitive and a thing like that was a weakness for her, she was scared that she would be excluded by all the surgeries for that reason and she wouldn't lose all her sacrifices for a "weakness", the best weakness ever. In a first moment Jackson didn't notice her cause he was too busy for his work, he had to take care of patients and to take care of the hospital so he wasn't focused on the interns but he read their curriculums and he found them very interesting, nothing more than that. Everybody needed inspirations during work and she found her own inspiration in him, he had something that really impressed her, there was something in his manners that reminded her of her kind of man, when she thought of him an intense creep pervaded all her body and she was sure it was love, she couldn't stop to think of him, he was her obsession.

Chapter two

Stephanie was at home when her phone rang for three times, she answered to the call, it was Jo, one of her friends, she wanted to invite her to a party, she said the textual words: "Hello Steph, I'm Jo, I want to invite you to a party at my house, there will be only few people, it's an occasion to know us better and to stay together, please say yes! I'll be very happy if you'll accept my invite!", Steph wasn't an outsider, she loved parties, music, dance and people so she accepted Jo's invite even if she was worried that Jackson would be invited to the party too and they would understand her secret, but she couldn't lose the occasion of her first friends' invite so she started the preparations for the party. She did a shower and put light and brilliant eye make-up on and used for her lips a wonderful shining lip gloss, then she dressed her up in a green shirt and a clinging jeans, she smoothed her hair, she was simply beautiful, it would be great if Jackson would look at her but everything of him was unknown for her. After few hours she went to Jo's house for the party and when Jo saw her she was amazed by her look, Steph was perfect, Jo and Leah complimented her and Steph answered with a big smile, she was more beautiful when she smiled. When Steph had a look around she realized that Jo lied saying that she would invite few people, there were all the interns, the nurses and the surgeons in her house, Alex was with Jackson and they were talking about the party's organization, all around there was a soft music so she could hear their words, Jackson was particularly beautiful that night, he wore a blue shirt and a jeans, the shirt was like the color of his eyes and she noted it. Jo and Leah called her for a help in the kitchen and she went to help them but they honestly didn't want a help, they wanted to know from her why she looked at Jackson in so intense way, she was in trap, what she should do? She couldn't continue to hide her secret, she would explode, so she said to Jo and Leah that she loved him from the first time she saw him and the he didn't know anything about her feelings but she wasn't ready to tell him everything. When Stephanie was talking, Alex went to them and presented Jackson to them so for the first time they looked into each other eyes, it was a short moment but she believed to stay in Paradise, she lost herself in his eyes and that was an incredible sensation, they were both attracted by each other, after the party he only reminded of her, he forgot the rest.

Chapter three

After the party Stephanie was completely tired but happy that Jackson saw her and that Jo and Leah knew her secret, from that night it wasn't a secret, it was a reality and she could scream the she was in love with Jackson from the moon and back, but could she really do it? The answer wasn't so simple cause a part from Jo and Leah no one knew it, however the positive thing was that Jackson returned her sight and was clearly attracted by her, she couldn't believe her eyes, she was too happy to sleep, her heart was beating madly only because of him, but suddenly she fell asleep. The day after the party she went to work, Leah and Jo waited for her and when they saw her coming, they went to her and started talking about last night, doing references to their sight, Steph blushed and confirmed their expectations about her mad love for him. That day was unforgettable, Jackson went to her and not only remembered her name but proposed her to do her first plastic surgery with him, she was an explosion of happiness and immediately said yes to him, he was impressed by her nature. During the surgery he started a conversation with her and at the first she was scared to answer cause her previous teachers taught her to not talk during surgeries, but Jackson continued to talk so she answered to his questions about her life, her studies and her ambitions, he was happy to know that she considered the plastic among her future specializations, time seemed to stop in that room, every time that their eyes crossed she felt the same shudder, when they finished the surgery he complimented with her for her brilliant service and she blushed again. She was without words when Jo and Leah asked her to say something about her first surgery, they didn't know if her silence was because of him or of the surgery but when she said: "I can't forget a so intense sight, a so soft touch!" they understood that she was referring to him.

Chapter four

"Everything happen for a reason", that was what she thought about her love for him, the real surprise was that he thought exactly like her, they were soul mates, one sight was enough to fall in love for each other, Stephanie never thought to fall in love with someone at work, what's more in another town where she didn't know anyone, she was alone and undefended and she never dreamed anything of that was happening to her but the destiny decided for her and she seemed to second it even if she was scared because she knew that suddenly something would happen and she should to renounce to her love and she wasn't wrong…

Catherine Avery was Jackson's mother, she was a brilliant urologist surgeon but she didn't work at Seattle and she didn't know that her son was in love with Steph, that weren't problems for all the sons whose mothers were normal and pacific, without Catherine's tendency to get onto Jackson's life, Jackson knew that her mom was coming to Seattle that morning so he decided to hide his relationship with Stephanie and to not tell her everything about that, so when Stephanie went to work and looked at him he didn't cross her eyes like usual but tried to avoid her. Initially she didn't understand him so she was very very sad and Jo perceived her, she went near her and wiped away her tears, she behaved like a true friend and Stephanie was very happy and felt herself very lucky to have Jo as friend, they talked about Jackson's behavior that morning and Jo cheered her up saying that for sure it was a simple misunderstanding and that it was happened a million times to her and Alex. Meanwhile Jackson was busy with Catherine, she had a relationship with the general surgeon Richard Webber and she wanted to know from him if her son was in love with someone and what kind of girl was, Richard said her that he was often with Stephanie and they had an impressive chemistry but she refused to accept that her son was in love with an intern so before doing her response about the case she searched for Stephanie. The first intern sighted by Catherine was Leah, she asked her for Stephanie and Leah told her that Stephanie was in ER that morning, when she went to ER she watched a terrible show.

Chapter five

A patient was burning and Stephanie was there motionless and frightened, immediately Catherine called her son screaming: " My sweetheart, come here please, there's a man burning in the ER!", when Jackson went to ER and saw his two women there he was confused but he couldn't distract himself and he went to the surgery room with the patient then he would try to know what happened before he arrived. Catherine wasn't angry with Steph but she started to scold her and to ask her personal questions about her private life so Stephanie didn't understand the connection between her private life and the accident but when she remembered Caterine's call and Jackson's arrive she understood everything, she was Jackson's mom and she would never forget her poor figure in ER, it was all up with her, everything she could do it would never change the bad idea of her that Catherine had from that moment to the eternity. After the surgery Jackson went to her mom, who previously disposed of Stephanie calling her a loser who would never be with her baby who according to her would deserve the best and for sure she wasn't the best, Catherine didn't say anything of that to Jackson but she limited herself to say that Stephanie wasn't the right match for him and that she felt alone to Boston so she wanted her son near to her, in a first moment Jackson tried to resist to her temptations and said that she should ask Richard to come with her but when she started to cry he decided to go with her, it was a very sufferer decision and he didn't know yet how to tell it to Steph and if he should do it, probably it was better not say her anything and leave her alone, free to start a new life without his problems, he left her silently but with a broken heart.

Chapter six

A week passed since he left her apparently without reasons, she couldn't find peace, she was angry with him and with the destiny, why two people should fall in love and then everything should disappear? She couldn't stop cry and every time she forced herself to understand him she couldn't find a real reason a part from her mother but it wasn't a good explanation for the brutal way he left her so she cried again. Jackson called her for three times but she rejected all his calls, she was angry and frustrated, everyone at work noticed her bad mood, Jo and Leah initially played down the thing but then they talked with her about the situation, they were convinced that Jackson was the main responsible for that. When Stephanie start talking and crying during the story of what happened to her, they studied her face and all they could see was an affected misery and an incredible lack left by Jackson in the deep of her heart, what they should do for her? Was there a remedy for a broken heart? The only thing they could do was stay near to her and cheer her up as usual but only her should know the remedy for her situation, she knew it, she knew that she should listen to her heart and accept all the answer but for pride she didn't do it yet, she didn't recall him, why love was so difficult? She wasn't the kind of girl who would follow her boyfriend all around the world but for him she was ready to do everything, dying too if it was necessary, she was clearly in love with Jackson and was scared to mistake and to lose him forever, if something wrong would happened to him she would never forget herself for being so stupid, she couldn't lose the love of her life, so she made an important decision, she would go to Boston in search of him cause it was clear that his mom, who hated her, brought him with her away from Steph, she planned everything to the last detail, she should go to him the following day and at work Jo and Leah would replace her and if something would going wrong at work she wouldn't worry about that cause the only thing she really cared about was him, she was crazy, she was a warrior and neither Catherine should stop her, the love for Jackson gave her an impressive force and pushed her doing things she never imagined to do, she was ready to go!

Chapter seven

"Welcome to Boston" was the sign at the airport which made her realize that she was finally arrived, her heart was beating so hard and she was so happy and scared at the same time, she was meeting Jackson's mother and she was making him a surprise but what would happen if he wouldn't like it? And how she would present herself to Catherine Avery? She was only an intern, she was new in Boston and she didn't have idea of where they were but she was convinced to find him and to meet his mom. She went to the hospital of Boston to find searching for the urologist Avery but at the call service they were diffident about the fact that a woman needed the urologist, she was ill at ease and she couldn't say more words for the embarrassment but suddenly Jackson, who was here because her mother want him to move there, recognized her and saved her from that awkward situation, he wanted to know the reason why she was at Boston and she didn't say himanything, he was anxious to say her that her mom dragged him away from her and so many other things but Stephanie started the discussion saying that she was at Boston because she didn't want to lose him and that she knew that she made a very bad impression to Catherine so she went to Boston also to explain to Catherine that she wasn't what her thought she was but she was a very better person, she was in love with her son, a love that brought her to him from Seattle to Boston without any change of mind but only with the desire of being with him whatever the cost, Jackson was really surprised by her words and he didn't say anything but kissed her with passion, they were united again, it was marvelous, she fought for him and won the best prize ever: the love, everything seemed to go well except the Catherine's thing, when she left the surgery room she saw them kissing and went to them, she was asking to Stephanie how she went there and above all why she did it but Jackson advanced her words and explained her what happened without omitting the details, they were finally free, Catherine blessed their love and learned another lesson in her life: to not intrude upon Jackson's privacy, at least she would try it but what was really important was that Stephanie listened to the voice of her heart, the voiced that always said her to never give up on what she loved!

Chapter eight

Jackson and Stephanie were so in love with each other and Christmas was coming to Seattle so as tradition there would be the big Christmas party at the hospital, everyone was excited about it and all around the hospital there were Christmas lights and various decorations: santas , reindeers, mistletoe, Jackson was so pretty to put a mistletoe above the door and to kiss her, she smiled and was happy for what she considered the best time of the year. Jo and Leah wanted to know from her what happened with Jackson cause she was changed, she looked more radiant, she answered that everything was going well with Jackson and that the main reason why she was so radiant was the Christmas party, the trio dressed up like elf, they were too funny and they gladdened the heart of the children of the pediatric division, there was joy everywhere in the hospital and Callie, Owen and Arizona sang the Christmas carols, the night of the party was coming and all the surgeons went to prepare for it. Richard invited Catherine to the party and she went it with pleasure cause she loved the party and it was also an occasion to stay with her son and with his lovely girlfriend, she found Stephanie adorable in her red dress and she hugged her in a holy Christmas spirit, everyone was full of joy, it was a night of love and Jackson would never forget his gift, among all the gift there was one that was the most precious: Stephanie, he was grateful to find her and to fall in love with her, all in her reminded him of her soul mate, life gave him many things but Stephanie was the best one, she was the best a man could deserve, her smile was contagious and her presence felt him secure that nobody could divide them and their amazing love.

Chapter nine

After the Christmas party Jackson decided to bring her to his home, she was so excited to go to Jackson's house, that night was fantastic but the best was yet to coming. When they were in Jackson's car he put on the radio and a melodious Christmas song was the background of that magic moment, she was a little bit embarrassed cause that was the first time she was going to his house and of course that was the first time she was in his car, Jackson was a real gentleman, he put Stephanie at ease doing compliments to her and staring at her so intensively that when the car was at a crossroad his distraction caused an accident. Stephanie was really scared and she was petrified with fear that Jackson was injured, she felt guilty for the accident, the first thing she did was verifying Jackson's status and he seemed not injured, she was crying for the fear and he kissed her to reassure her about his condition, that night something extraordinary happened, they understood how much they cared for each other, Jackson was surprised by Stephanie's reaction and he instinctively kissed her, his body preceded his mind, he was deeply in love with her, as much as him Stephanie was surprised by herself, she never loved so much a man before Jackson, he made her doing unimaginable things, she went to Boston only for him risking her work and now she was crying like a stupid girl for his boyfriend without any medical clearness, the beauty of their relationship was that they felt the same thing at the same time, it seemed that they knew each other from eternity, the persistence of Stephanie who fought for him at first with Catherine and then with herself was the real secret of their love. Jackson's car was a little bit damaged but he said her that the following day he would go to the car body repairer and the car would become new, Stephanie loved the way he talked to her, so reassuring, she was lucky to have a man like Jackson on her side. Then they went at Jackson's home, it was a beautiful residence mansion in a peaceful neighborhood, he simply looked at her and started kissing her so intimately, she was totally focused on him and forgot about the entire world, it was the prelude of something wonderful.

Chapter ten

Stephanie's abandoned herself in Jackson's body, she could feel every single breath of him on her skin and the warm of his body pervaded her in a beautiful sensation, now they were one body and one soul, they were completely full of each other and incredibly satisfied by what happened, they slept together in Jackson's house and that night should be last forever, all that they could hear was their pleasure's moans and all that they could see was their interlaced bodies, Jackson was still sleeping when Stephanie woke up and opened the window, she dressed again quickly but after all she could still feel Jackson's body on her, she was the happiest woman in the world, now she understood deeply the meaning of her persistence for Jackson, her continuous love's fights, all was served to unite them in a way that anybody could divide them, when Jackson woke up he went to her, he seemed like a Greek god, he was simply beautiful to her eyes and he kissed her passionately before dressing and saying her that they would go to work together. At work Stephanie's friends Jo and Leah went to her to know how she passed the vacation and she said them that she went to Jackson's house and they slept together, Leah and Jo were curious to know everything about Stephanie's night with Jackson and she satisfied their curiosities, they were scared when she said them about the accident but when she said it was nothing bad they were more calm and all they could say to her was that she was very very lucky to meet Jackson, above all because he really loved her and she found the love of her life like in the best fairytale when the princess after many obstacles found her prince, with the difference that Jackson was a normal man and like all the man wasn't perfect …


End file.
